You Don't Get It
by nadeshikofan
Summary: "You Don't Get It." HS AU. SoMa/TsuBlack/etc. Who would've thought that the most unlikeliest of people would confess to him? She's in love with Soul… and he decides to date her…? Wait, did you just say Black Star's in on this too…? Just what is going on? Read and watch events unfold as Maka learns the truth and Soul figures some things out about Maka and her family bonds!


AU: Normal High School AU

Genre: **Slice of life** | Humor (?) | Romance | Friendship | Angst | Hurt/Comfort | Family

Pairings: **Soul x Maka** | **Black Star x Tsubaki** | Kid x Liz | Oxford x Kim | Harver x Jacqueline | Akane x Tsugumi

Suggested Pairings: Soul x OC

Warnings:  
• Cussing [rated T for a reason; they're teenagers (16-18) so don't freaking complain…]  
• OC's [Only a few are mentioned throughout the story]  
• **Soul Eater Not!** characters are included.

* * *

"_You Don't Get It."_

**Prologue [Shocking News]**

_Summary: She's in love with Soul and has the courage to confess! But does she even know if he feels the same way? Somehow Soul Eater Evans ends up dating her for the sake of getting closer to her "friend"! And guess who the genius that encouraged this is? You know him, Black Star!_

* * *

Thursday, October 3rd, After School

"You should go out with her."

"Hell no," the albino gave an immediate response. He honestly didn't expect his own best friend to make such a suggestion, mainly because his friend didn't seem to care much about her in all honesty…

"…why not?"

"Because why the hell should I date someone I don't love? Don't get me wrong, she's nice and all, but I'm not interested. C'mon man! You should've known who I'm interested in."

The blue haired teenager was silent, for once showing that he was serious and meant it.

"Yeah, I know," he grumbled out. "Of course you're not interested in a girl like her. It's her best friend I've never met, ain't it? So I don't see why you can't just, you know, say sure and date her for the sake of getting closer to her friend," he suggested. "You know her friend's into her current boyfriend, yeah? So why not go out with her? She and whatever her name is, kinda close, I think, so I'm pretty sure that if she broke up with the guy, you'd be able to know what happened, updates from Maka, shit like that."

"Can't, cool guys don't date girls they don't love."

* * *

_He never expected her of all people to confess. Well, he also never thought that she'd go for a guy like him. No matter how many times girls confessed to him, or stuff his locker with overflowing love letters, he would never date them. He was just a cool albino guy._

_So when she confessed to him, he didn't see it coming, didn't even expect her to have feelings alongside romance. Heck, once he thought that the girl had an interest in Tsubaki. It was just that extreme; he just couldn't see her together with him._

"…_wha…?" the albino, Soul Eater Evans, trailed off, no doubt dumbfounded at this shocking revelation._

_Her cheeks turned red just a bit more than before after she decided to repeat, "I… I said that I'm… in love with you…" she murmured quietly._

_He was silent, shock over his face as he still tried to process this information in his head. He heard her, loud and clear. Even if she said it quietly, it was almost as if his heart stopped, as if the whole world froze only for him._

"_Soul… I…" she murmured, fidgeting ever so slightly. __**Fidgeting**__; she, of all people, was fidgeting. After a confession… what the hell happened to her head?_

"…_y-yeah…?" he gulped inaudibly, though it certainly sounded loud to him; and he was a hundred percent sure that he felt anxious rather than having that warm feeling of being acknowledged by his other admirers. Of course he was happy at being confessed to, but they didn't know him as who he really was. The girl he loves understands him so well…_

_She glanced down at her feet, she then looked at me in the eye and smiled, "…you don't have to give me a response," she said happily. "I just thought that you should know how I felt. Just because I'm your partner for the program's partner assignments, doesn't mean that you're obligated to feel the same, alright?" she frowned for a bit. He nodded and she smiled again, nodding proudly at herself for her accomplishment. "Thanks for coming and listening; tomorrow we'll be meeting at the library, Miss Marie said she found the books we needed for our Social Studies assignment. See ya later!"_

_He nodded absentmindedly, and as he watched her leave, he finally processed what she told him. She loves him. Just the thought made him feel dread; he was doomed if he broke her heart…_

…_because… Maka Albarn is in love Soul Eater Evans._

* * *

"I'm sure that you two could just, ya know, have a trial date thing? That way you won't break her heart, you don't ruin her image of guys more than it already is, and most of all, you get closer to that one girl! My perfect and godliest idea helps, Tsubaki will be delighted at the idea of Maka going on a date… everyone wins!" the blue-haired man grinned, nodding proudly at the most 'perfect' and 'godliest' idea yet. "You should go for it!"

"I just said I wouldn't date her!" Soul scowled at his blue-haired friend, he paused, frowning. "…Why're you so interested anyway? You were the one that said she was a stick in the mud."

Black Star blinked for a moment, "Hm? Sure, sure, Maka's a stick in the mud, don't get me wrong, and she doesn't even have any curves or anything to show off, but hey, if it's a chance where she'll stop saying shit about men—who aren't all truth or lies anyway—than I'll happily support it."

Soul was ticked off at his friend; he narrowed his eyes at the blue-haired man and placed his headphones over his ears. He almost played the music until Black Star placed a hand on his shoulder, staring at him eye to eye.

"Just go on one date with her, if it goes great, than consider her as a potential girlfriend. It's not awesome to have a narrow-minded follower as a man who'll one day surpass god; it's a god's duty to show 'em the way and technically as a better person I decided to help you! So hahaha! Bask in the glory of my assistance!" from being serious, he instantly went back to jokes and cockiness. "…'sides! You've been so… _uncool (?)_ with your love for her best bud!"

Though Soul was obviously annoyed at him still trying; under normal circumstances he would've been pissed off and argue with him, he couldn't help but nod this one time, "sure, whatever, just get off my back about that shit," he grumbled blandly. "I'll give her a freaking chance if you're really going to push it that much. Just remember that I'm _not_ gonna fall for her, friends or not. Hell, even doing this is bound to ruin our friendship between us and everyone too…"

"You worry too much!" Black Star simply gave a laugh.

* * *

Thursday, October 3rd, Evening

"Oh, you confessed?" a girl with red hair asked cheerfully, leaning back in her chair as Maka placed the notes on the table. "I'm so proud of you, sis!" and she really was proud of her older man-hating sister, she was worried that Maka would've hated men for all her life.

"…yeah, I did…" her twin with ash blonde hair gave a smile, casually speaking with her sister as she pulled out some paperwork. "I don't think he feels the same way though," her attention was now on her work as she responded in a bored tone of voice.

"…what makes you think that?" she frowned.

"I… actually, I'm just paranoid is all," Maka shook her head, looking up and smiling sheepishly at her younger sister at an eye level.

Her sister seemed much more… sociable, compared to Maka, and Maka sometimes wondered if she was a bigger priority than even her own feelings. Shoulder-length red hair, just like their father's and her indigo blue orbs reminded her so much of the man she hated, her father. Her personality was an improvement, of course, and she _did_ occasionally flirt with men (and, dare she say it? women…) and had much more experience in dating…

What did Maka have? A flat chest compared to her younger twin; intelligence that nobody would want; a child-like face; bland ash blonde hair… who on earth would want her?

"Don't you worry, I'm sure that if he doesn't feel that way towards you, then I'm sure someone else would!" she beamed. "Besides, if no one can see that you're wonderful to be around and would love you, then they've gotta be as blind as a bat!" and she genuinely meant that.

Maka paused after placing the papers on the table. "…thanks Delilah!" she said somewhat more confidently with a smile as she sat down across her red-haired sister.

"So am I the only one that currently knows?" Delilah asked curiously as she took out her unfinished homework from her bag.

"Ah, well, not many people know I confessed since it was only today… Black Star, you, Soul, and Tsubaki… Kid's on a business trip with the principal, I'm not entirely sure about Liz and Patti..." she paused, "…now…" she grinned as she wore her black-rimmed glasses, green orbs shining eagerly to help Delilah. "…time to study!"

Her younger sister Delilah could only grin sheepishly as she nodded at her beloved elder sister.

* * *

Friday, October 4th, Morning

The next day arrived and their oldest cousin went off to drive them to school, dropping by Delilah's, Tsubaki and Black Star's place since they were on the way. Delilah went to live on her own two years after the divorce when she gathered the courage to after meeting Maka again. Tsubaki and Black Star have only been living together since they were all teens, so they didn't really have many difficulties with living with each other.

As for school, Delilah attended Death Academy, a neighboring school to Shibusen, where Maka, Black Star, and Tsubaki attend.

Maka wore a Japanese-styled female school uniform; a white blouse attached with a blue, sailor-styled collar. Her necktie was red with a coiled pink tip; and her skirt was short, blue, and pleated, having black tights underneath the skirt. She wore a long white trench coat with a skull logo on the left shoulder.

Delilah was wearing a white blouse with a black overall skirt. Her cherry red button which was placed on her left chest seemed to have words in an ashy yellow color, saying: 'KEEP CALM and FUCKING READ' written on it; on the very top it appeared to have a skull design as well.

"Delilah," Tsubaki frowned at the tie as said girl glanced at her from her left over her twin. "Wearing that…" she gestured at the button, "…wouldn't that be against your school's regulations?"

"Heck no, you worry too much!" Delilah laughed as she held her Maka's hand. "'Sides, sis picked it out for me. I frankly _love_ this thing. Anyways, sis made sure it doesn't violate the rules since she knows I wouldn't listen to the school. Verbally cussing is one thing… but reading and internally cussing is another."

"Hah…? Who knew you were interested in something _that_ tacky!" Black Star grumbled with evident distaste as he didn't bother to look behind his seat in the front. "Reading's for bookworms and nerds like Maka," he had nothing to worry about since the seating was what separated him from receiving a Maka Chop; however that didn't mean he could escape Delilah's wraith.

"What the hell'd you just say 'bout my sister?!" Delilah glared daggers at the blue-haired teen directly in front of her.

"Ah- please don't argue again you two!" Tsubaki started panicking with worry at the idea of another fight between her boyfriend and Maka's family members.

"You know exactly what I said, hyahaha!" Black Star laughed obnoxiously.

"M-Maka… shouldn't we stop them before they start a fight?" Tsubaki asked with a voice filled with concern.

As children, Maka, Delilah, and Black Star had a rather odd sibling-like friendship. As children, Maka and Black Star often played together, though Black Star somehow came to the conclusion that Maka was a weak girl and decided to simply act like an older brother figure and protect her when they were all very young. Delilah, on the other hand, was a huge tomboy, and usually ended up getting into constant arguments with Black Star. Back then, people would've assumed that Delilah would have a sister-complex with her polar opposite twin… and still is.

"Delilah, we're here," Maka pointed out. "Stop arguing with that idiot and don't be late. I don't want you to stay in for detention if you were late…" she frowned slightly as she looked at her younger sister. "After all, we wouldn't be able to spend time together if you did," she said with a faked pout.

Tsubaki was glad that Maka had complete control over her sister's temper; however she was worried that Delilah was too stubborn–

"Ah!" Delilah seemed to be gushing over Maka's words and mustered a huge smile. "Alright; anything for you!" she responded cheerfully as she hopped out of the van. "See ya everyone, and love ya, big sis!" and she was out of sight.

The car ride suddenly felt awkwardly quiet as Maka's cousin drove the car to their school. Black Star wasn't ranting about his godly powers, which made him seem rather out of it compared to his usual idiotic self. Tsubaki didn't know what to say as she glanced at a glum-looking Maka who now scooted over to the window seat where Delilah previously sat.

"Oi, he's gonna say 'yes', so what's with all the gloom?" Black Star asked in a bored tone of voice, looking out the window as he groaned. "Stop sulking so much, you're even making a big shot like me feel depressed!" he huffed arrogantly.

Tsubaki didn't understand what her boyfriend meant, but Maka seemed to have noticed it in an instant.

"I wasn't sulking," she grumbled, eyes narrowing. "…and I don't need Delilah to get in my love life in all honesty so I guess I should be thanking you once again… I'm not sure _what_ she knows, but as her older sister, I'm a hundred percent certain that even Delilah would notice who Soul loves when she meets him… and unless there's a sign that he's genuinely interested in me, I can't say that getting a date counts as successful, it's only temporary until he confirms that he feels the same way—which he hasn't and won't be at all. It's impossible to fall in love that fast, need I remind you?"

There was yet another silence. Tsubaki was never in Maka's position, before Tsubaki and Black Star got together. Tsubaki had a good idea that he _did_ like her in a way, so she did confess after a confirmation from Soul; 'yeah, that idiot loves you too so go confess, he's too stubborn and prideful for his own good.'

"…y-you mustn't give up!" Tsubaki frowned, deciding to shed light on this type of situation. "He didn't outright reject you so you have a chance, Maka!"

"I guess you're right," Maka smiled at her. Tsubaki could try to sympathize with Maka, but saying the _supposedly_ comforting words of 'I understand how you feel,' would be nothing more than a lie on her part. If she couldn't really understand how to comfort a stubborn and brave girl like Maka, she had to try a different approach to help support.

"…Five bucks that he'll accept you as a girlfriend entirely," Black Star said.

Maka never gambled, but she never confessed, she never fell in love, she never understood all too much about said subject, but she wasn't really being herself… so she spoke up, "…ten bucks that it's all just an act in the end and we break up in less than a month," it wasn't exactly a challenge, since she didn't place much trust in him when it came to this. It was… more of a confirmation. On her courage to go through with this.

He complained at her side of the bet, "what?! No fair! That's five bucks more! Fifteen bucks if he accepts you as a girlfriend, falls for you, and says I love you and means it!"

"I'm surprised you could count, but you still got it wrong!" Maka instantly retaliated at his complaint. "Are you an even bigger idiot than what I've anticipated?! Fifteen bucks is _**still**_ five more dollars than **ten**!"

The atmosphere in the car ride lightened up.

* * *

Friday, October 4th, Lunch

"So, you were saying?" Black Star gave Maka a smug grin at seeing Soul walk over to them, much earlier than either had believed it to happen. They expected him to tell her after school, _not_ in front of other students… especially the gossipy fangirls that were 'admiring' Soul from afar that Soul and everyone _knew_ he had and, to a certain extent, disliked. Maka and Black Star didn't even make it to the cafeteria where the rest of their friends would've been waiting.

Maka also would've slapped that grin off of his face and lecture him about how much he hasn't won just their bet yet if she wasn't being observed with malicious intent from who knows how many people watching them. Honestly, who cares if Soul walks up to her?! They were partners since who knows how long (it was because teachers didn't have to always pair two people up for a two person group project). True that it was always Maka who took the initiative in a majority of their conversations, but that doesn't mean he doesn't!

"Remember what you said the other day?" Soul asked when he reached them.

Maka nodded, frowning a bit as her face grew just a tint of red, "and I said you didn't have to think too much on it. If you're worried, then don't be, because if you don't feel the same way then I get it-"

"-I guess I could go out with you, _but_…" Soul interrupted Maka; he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

It was at that point where Maka regretted the help. She didn't want to date, she just wanted to get her feelings out but… she was a hopeless teenager in love now. She didn't want to go through with it all, she didn't want Soul to be pressured into dating her just because _she_ was the one who confessed… but when he said the exact words into her ear… she could only meekly nod in agreement to his terms…

* * *

"WHAT?!" a girl with short hair screamed, evidently startled at the new piece of gossip.

"It's true! He practically proclaimed his feelings of love in the hallway earlier outside my class and in front of Albarn too!" a girl exclaimed, and then sighing dreamily. "I wish I had a guy as passionate as him," she said thoughtfully. "Albarn sure is lucky, but then again, I think **Jacqueline** is _far_ more luckier in terms of getting a boyfriend!" the brunette seemed to rant, however their 'leader' with short black hair seemed to be immensely pissed off. "Oh, but then again, Oxford must've hit the jackpot in luck because I heard that cutie, Jacqueline's friend named Kim, finally said yes to going on a date."

"Whoa, guess you can't tease nerdy Albarn, eh, Julia?" a guy laughed jokingly. "Jokes aside, aren't you friends with Albarn?" Julia who screamed out a moment ago due to shock went rigid before calmly walking away. "Huh? You gonna go congratulate her or somethin'? Well, when you see her, tell her congrats and good luck… dating Eater's bound to be a pain in the neck if it's that guy."

"Oh, Julia, my dear, if you happen to see Oxford or Jacqueline along the way, tell them congrats for me!" the brunette said with a feigned happiness.

Julia had left and the brunette who had sighed dreamily a moment ago had frowned at the male's remark.

"You know she likes Eater, so why're you teasing her so much? No one likes a jackass, Trey."

"Why, I've no idea what you're talking about young Madeline," he laughed. "Although by that statement, you shouldn't provoke her as well."

"Well, at least I said some extra stuff in hopes to make her temporarily distracted, even if that failed… and look, she needs… however… doesn't… extra…"

* * *

As Maka tried to go to sleep early on that same Friday where she had been accepted as a girlfriend; but Maka couldn't think clearly. She wore a simple tank top with shorts as she climbed onto her bed. She hoped that she could fall asleep on this illusion, however she couldn't in the end. She was glad it was a Friday night though, because once she noticed what time it was, it was almost midnight.

_'…it all happened so fast…'_ she thought to herself as she lied down on her back against the somewhat soft bed, staring at the bland and somewhat old ceiling.

His words repeated in her mind. She could vividly remember his smirk, eyes filled with a somewhat teasing her as he stood his ground due to his rebelling nature. He obviously couldn't give up on the girl he likes yet he couldn't ignore a friend's crush on him…

_He leaned in to whisper: _"…_I don't love you… but I'll give you a chance to make me fall in love with you, Maka…"_

**[Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans are now "dating". There's no turning back…]**

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

For this fanfic, I genderbent my OC Dylan just for the sake of this fanfic… although I honestly like Delilah's character more than Dylan just sayin'. I made a profile for Delilah on Google Docs so just pm me if you want to know more about her (and her obsession with Maka *cough*). Although be warned, it's a WIP along with my other OCs so her profile isn't complete.

Oh yeah, Delilah and Akiyuki are two of my OCs and it's likely that they'll get a few mentions. Delilah having a more important role because Akiyuki will only be mentioned time to time because she's the cousin that's a driver and so on and so forth.

Also, there's the trio, Julia, Madeline, and Trey. They're kinda minor characters in my opinion. Madeline is mainly a gossiper and knows a bunch of things going on. Julia's the "leader" of the group with an obvious love for Soul. Trey's the guy who pokes fun at some stuff time to time.

Genderbend! Soul Eater – "Winning VS Loving" will be coming out shortly!

Next time on: **"You Don't Get It."**

_Summary: It's been two weeks since they started dating and they haven't been on a single date! Something had to be done... and they said Black Star wasn't a genius; you should never underestimate your god and his followers, hyahahaha!_


End file.
